Forever Mine
by OrangeRyuuStar21
Summary: Alfred is leading a happy life in a relationship with Kiku, and being able to be so close to Arthur. Soon, Arthur's birthday arrives, but what will happen when Arthur takes his birthday wishes a little too far? Rated Teen for violence.


**Well, hello fellow readers! This is my second one-shot, and so far I've only posted up Hetalia fanfiction, but i have lots more coming... maybe...**

**DISCLAIMER: I did not create these characters, I just simply used them in a short story. But I do claim the plot.**

There was once Alfred and Arthur. They were the best of friends, and everyone knew. But one day things changed...

Alfred woke to a bright sunlight peeking through his curtains, trying to awaken him from a deep slumber. He opened his eyes wide, for his first though was that it was Arthur's birthday, and he was excited. He blinked madly as the bright sunlight made his blue eyes shimmer like glass, but his bright smile turned into a yell of horror when he looked at the small digital alarm clock Arthur had gotten him for his birthday. It was past 3 p.m.! He had promised that he would wake up early to take his boyfriend Kiku, Arthur, and the others to go roaming around the city sightseeing, and obeying Arthur's every command as a birthday present.

Alfred rushed through the house, putting his clothes on, brushing his teeth, eating his breakfast, and things of the sort. He looked at the screen on his phone, sure there was going to be some missed calls and an angry message of sort, but it was blank. He started to feel a bit uneasy, as Arthur had **NEVER** missed a chance to scream his heart out at Alfred, so he decided to drive to his house.

When he arrived at Arthur's house, there was a note on the door saying, "We've all left because you can't get you fat ass to move from your bed. You can find us at Kiku's."

Irritated, Alfred got back to his car and drove to Kiku's. As he approached Kiku's house he prayed that they were there and not another note. He knocked on the door, and after a long pause, the door opened to show Arthur commanding Francis to do chores for him. "Ahh, Alfred, you've finally arrived! Great!" Arthur shouted as he saw Alfred.

"Sup Arthur, Kiku, everyone!" Alfred yelled. He decided not to be irritated at Arthur because it was his birthday and he didn't want to spoil it.

Hours passed by like minutes as they played games, chatted and danced to the music playing. But Arthur's orders to Francis seemed to get more violent and crude as time passed by.

Guests started to call it a night and leave, and soon enough the only ones remaining were Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku. Alfred began to feel woozy, as he thought, "Maybe I drank a little too much," and headed towards the bathroom. When he came out, he didn't see Kiku or Arthur. He checked around the first floor and didn't find a trace of them anywhere, so he went upstairs.

Once he was up the stairs he headed for the closest open door when he was suddenly pinned to the wall in a kiss. When he broke free, he saw Arthur, covered in blood. "Arthur! What the hell was that for! And what happened?" Alfred yelled. Arthur gave a slightly sinister grin and started to chuckle.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. Now I have gotten rid of the wall in between us. Now you are forever mine!"

"B-but-" Alfred stuttered as Arthur pulled out a blood stained knife and slashed Alfred's wrist, leaving a deep cut with dark blood flowing out.

"Arthur, what are you doing? We can sort this out calmly if you just put down the knife!" Alfred stuttered as he inched toward Arthur, trying to get close enough to quickly get the knife. But another quick slash of the knife across Alfred's chest got him to fall on his knees. "Why the hell are you doing this?" He groaned, "And where is Kiku?"

"Kiku's gone because you are mine! Only mine! Forever mine, forever mine! FOREVER MINE!" he yelled as he pulled Alfred into an embrace, and silenced him for as long as time goes.

"You are," he whispered, "You are forever mi-" he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw the end of the blade of a katana sticking out of his stomach. He turned around to see a blood-ridden, tear-struck Kiku. He started to crawl closer to Alfred as he realized his fate. Before his vision faded to darkness, he grabbed Alfred's hand, his love's hand, and let the world slowly fade away, for he knew that their spirits would be together, always.

******Thank you for reading this fan fiction! **Please review! It is well appreciated be me, and you can always suggest pairings that you want to see, and I'll definitely try to complete it! Then I'm going to be forever happy! ~_~


End file.
